


Safe With You

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Micro-fic, One-Shot, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Dean keeps dreaming about Benny
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Safe With You

Drifting in and out, Dean stirred as a little kiss was gently pressed to his temple. He was dead on his feet and his mind took a moment to realize that it must have been Benny.

“Hm?” Dean managed, lifting his head. Somehow, he’d rolled in his sleep to rest his head against the vampire’s shoulder. The air was damp and chill, clinging to his grimy clothes. It felt freezing when compared to his friend’s body. Still, Dean was worried what Benny would think. Without comment, Dean scooted back closer, snuggling up to the vampire’s side. His entire body hurt from exhaustion — hopefully Benny didn’t mind.

“Come here,” he heard the vampire whisper as an arm lay over him, rolling him halfway on top of Benny. Dean felt him sigh under him. “I’ve got you, brother.”

“Hey, no fangs near my neck,” Dean quipped tiredly. Benny chuckled softly, patting his back.

Giving in, Dean pressed against him, burying his face in Benny’s neck. He smelled like dirt and blood — same as Dean. For a moment, he let himself feel safe there beside Benny.

\- - -

Dean sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. It was still early enough to laze in. Sam was still probably in the middle of his Sun Salutations. Tugging his covers up around his shoulders, Dean let out a long sigh.

He kept having that same dream. 

It wasn’t anything like how Purgatory had really been. Nowhere had been safe. But every time he dreamed he was there again, tucked under Benny’s arm — he felt like everything would work out.


End file.
